deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser (Smash Bros.)
Bowser '''is the main antagonist of the Mario series, the supreme leader of the Koopa Troop, King of the Koopas, and the arch-nemesis of Mario. He has repeatedly kidnapped or attempted to kidnap Princess Peach and take over the Mushroom Kingdom. He has on other occasions attempted to conquer the entire Mushroom World, as well as the entire universe. Bowser has been a regular character in Smash Bros since Melee and as expected is a heavyweight character with a powerful moveset. However all this raw power comes with a price and his movement speed and aerial ability are severely hampered by his huge size and he has a distinct lack of ranged options. Nevertheless anyone opponent who gets within range of his razor sharp claws and teeth will be on the end of a nasty beating. Battle vs. Charizard (Smash Bros.) (by Wassboss) Bowser steps out into the collesium, the ground shaking slightly under his steps. He blinks the tears caused by the intense sunlight out of his eyes and scans the other side of the arena for his opponent but he can't see them. Assuming that they must not have entered the arena, he walks futher away from the containment cylinder and waits patiently for his opponent to appear. However the arena is instead bathed in in a green light, signifying the start of the the battle. Bowser arches his eye brow in confusion, looking around worriedly for his opponent. Seeing noone he turns to the guards, who seeing to be looking past him and into the air. He feels a chill go down his shell and turns, just in time to see a large orang dragon swooping down at him, teeth bared and a fierce glint in it's eye. He raises his arms in a defensive cross, protecting his face and head, feeling the impact of the dragon push him back a few feet. He swipes out blindly and scores a hit, making the dragon screech and drop out of the sky, landing feet first next to the king of the koopas. Charizard lunges at bowser who shoots out a punch to intercept, sending charizard reeling with an uppercut to the neck. He then responds with a charge of his own, headbutting the pokemon and knocking him back. He then attempts to grab hold of charizard's arm but is shook away and knocked back by a tail swipe. Charizard then uses his forward smash to sweep bowser's leg from undernieth him. Charizard then attempts to burn bowser while he is vunrable by using flamethrower but bowser flips himself off his back and steps away from the flames, sending a burst of his own flames to compensate. However the two sets of flames burn each other out, as they each eat up the others oxygen, neither of the two attaining any injuries. Bowser attempts another charging headbutt but charizard grabs hold of his horns mid charge and slams his head down onto the collesium floor. Bowser has little time to react before he is grabbed and has fire sprayed all over him, being launched back by the impact. He slowly pull himself to his feet and shakes himself off, just in time to avoid a claw swipe from charizard. He then grabs hold of charizard's neck with his right hand, pulling him close to his underbelly and leaping into the air. Charizard tries to break free but his struggle is in vain and he is body slammed into the arena floor, roaring in frustration the whole way. Bowser bounces back and lands on his feet, charging at the dazed charizard and shoulder barging him. Charizard is pushed back by the impact but it manages to clear his head of dizziness. He takes out a boulder and holds it in front of him, ready to smash it into his opponent. Before he can however, bowser shoots a fist forward and slams it into the boulder, shattering it into several large chunks which fly off harmlessly in different directions. He then delivers a viciour uppercut which stumbles the fire pokemon and follows up with a bowser bomb which charizard only just manages to dodge. Just at that moment a eerie rainbow glow, baths the arena with colour and the crowd gasps at the appearence of a smash ball. Bowser swings his head around to look at the smash ball, giving charizard the perfect oppourtunity to attack. He sparys flames at bowser feet, making him skip about to avoid the searing heat. Charizard then leaps into the air and does a front flip, smacking bowser in the head and sending him crashing into the arena floor. He then takes off and flies right for the smash ball, taking out a boulder as he does so. Bowser rubs his head and gets to his feet, running franticly towards the smash ball once he realises how close charizard is to it. His dash is futile however as charizard slames the boulder into the smash ball, gaining it's power immediatly, floating downwards towards the floor. Bowser changes his tactic and uses bowser bomb to gain some momentum and attempts to land on charizard and knock the smash ball out of him. Charizard sees this attack coming though and uses fly to smash into the bottom of bowser, scorching his lower half and knocking him off balance, making him land awkwardly on his side. Charizard lands gracefully next to him and wastes no time activating the final smash. Ivysaur and Squirtle leap out from a pokeball and stand next to charizard, ready to attack. Simultaniously the three fire out their respective projectiles. Bowser is lifted up into the air by the combined power of the Hydro Pump, Fire Blast and SolarBeam, letting out a pained roar before being turned into a trophy. The attack ends shortly afterwards and Squirtle and Charizard disapear, leaving charizard alone in the arena. It's not long before the guards leap in however ready to take away the trophy of bowser and return charizard to his cell. Charizard roars in primal rage and swings for the nearest guard, knocking him off his feet before he can react. He then launches himself at a group of them, knocking several to the ground. One swings his sword at the pokemon but he swings around and sets him alight with a blast of fire. Another guard leaps onto his back and pushes down, allowing another to stab a needle into charizard's neck. He throws the guard off his back and cracks a rock into the face of the needler, knocking him down. Charizard advances on the guard, intending to maul him but the substance takes effect and he collapses, falling into a deep sleep of unconsiousness. The injured guards are taken away by the medical staff while the remaining ones drag charizard out of the area, away from the frenzied cries of the crowd. Expert's Opinion Charizard won this primarily because of his flight which allowed him to avoid Bowser's attacks and swoop in, Hit and Run style, to slowly wear him down. Bowser's predictable attack pattern made fighting him easy and his fire breath did little damage to the fire Pokemon, taking away his only long range option. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, here. Battle vs King Dedede (Smash Bros.) (by Wassboss) Bowser sits in the throne room of his palace, his fingers of his right hand drumming on the armrests, his face contorted in anger. The various Koopa Guards are nervous, they've heard of the attempted invasion and they know to fear the fiery temper of their master. They have heard of this 'King of Dreamland' and the army he has brought into the kingdom, hoping to expand his own territory and power and they know that somewhere right now there is a battle raging on. Bowser keeps his eyes fixed on the door, waiting for any response but so far nobody has come back to report on the details of the battle, he knows nothing of the situation. Only his pride keeps him at the palace, not wanting to make this invader think he is considered a real threat. The doors open suddenly and a large man enters, his entire body covered by a large cloak, bearing the emblem of the Koopa army. He walks towards the throne and Bowser nods to his guards, who make their way forward to intercept. "Who are you" he says with a growl and the figure doesn't respond but his pace increases and the Koopa guards surround him, hammers ready. One of them tugs at his robe and as he does he is struck hard across the face and goes sprawling. The others leap into action, tossing their hammers and launching themselves at the figure. This seems to have no effect on the man but he draws something from his cloak and swings it in a arc, knocking all the guards back, who instinctively retreat into their shells. Bowser raises to his feet and lets out a bellowing roar, causing the figure to stop in his tracks, his weapons till drawn. The Koopa King eyes the weapon and recognises it immediately; A Hammer. He chuckles menacingly and leaps down the small flight of stairs that lead to his throne, landing with a earth shuddering thud. The man puts his gloved hand on his cloak and tears it off, revealing his identity; King Dedede. "I guess I should have suspected something like this," the King of Dreamland says "I figured you wouldn't come to meet me on the battlefield" "Why would I waste my time on some pathetic usurper with his weak army" Bowser responds. "I thought you were just a coward" Dedede replies and Bowser's anger spikes and he clenches his fist angrily. "I'll show you whose a coward" he snarls and lunges forward with a drop kick, forcing Dedede to take a step back. He twirls his hammer in his hands and swings it, smacking Bowser on the side of the nose and making him stumble backwards. He follows up with several light swings but Bowser manages to block them with his arms and reaches out, grabbing Dedede by his coat and swinging him around, tossing into one of the pillars in his castle. He advances on his dazed opponent and picks him up, slamming him against the wall repeatedly before performing a flying slam. Dedede struggles to regain his composure after the vicious attack and leaps into the air to out some distance between the two of them, landing with a crack on the ground a few feet away. He takes out a Gordo and tosses it Bowser as he charges towards him and he doesn't have time to move out of the way and the spiked ball hits him full on, making him flinch. Dedede takes advantage of this gather himself and ready his hammer for the next attack, ducking under a swipe and poking the hammer forward to jab Bowser in the jaw. He follows up the attack with several swinging arcs which pummel the Koopa King across the jaw, putting him on the back foot, focusing all his efforts and blocking or avoiding the blows from the hammer. A particularly accurate blow to the crown of his skull smacks his head into the floor and his eyes blaze with pure hatred as he sprays out a burst of flames, forcing Dedede out of the range of his mallet. He wastes no times in making the most of the opportunity and jumps into the air and swings his leg out to strike the Penguin King in the face. He is knocked to the floor and raises his hammer just in time to block a punch. Bowser grabs hold of the handle of the weapon and tries to wrench it out of Dedede's hand but he keeps a strong hold. He tries to keep hold of his hammer as he is dragged along the floor but in the end Bowser is just too strong for him and the hammer is tossed aside, leaving Dedede without his signature weapon. Bowser turns back to his opponent with a sadistic grin and Dedede licks his mouth nervously, his mind racing for options. "I'm going to have to take the initiative here" he thinks and takes a step forward, surprising the Koopa and slams his head into the Bowser's, making him grab hold of his head in pain. He then begins to inhale in his opponent, sucking him in and turning away from his Hammer, spitting him out into the steps leading to the throne. He then dashes over to the hammer and picks it up, turning just in time to see the rainbow glow of a smash ball. Bowser pulls himself out of the indentation he has made in the step and throws himself forward at his opponent with a drop kick, spotting the smash ball as he leaps through the air. The kick makes a solid connection and slams Dedede back, giving Bowser the opportunity to go after the smash ball. His initial attack misses but a second swipe of his claws smacks the smash ball against a pillar, sending it bouncing away towards Dedede who has recovered from the drop kick. They both run towards the item, both of them reaching it at the same time. King Dedede throws himself forward in a body slam, crashing into both Bowser and the smash ball simultaneously. Bowser crashes into the floor but the smash ball surprisingly doesn't break, instead floating away further into the hall. King Dedede waddles off after it, cracking the downed Bowser over the head with his hammer as he goes past. Bowser's rage finally takes over his rational thought and he jumps to his feet, his eyes blazing and his teeth bared and runs forward, running on all fours in a primal charge. He gets within a few feet of Dedede and the smash ball before leaping into the air, soaring over the King of Dreamland and positioning himself over the floating sphere. He then performs a Bowser Bomb to smash through the fragile ball, narrowly missing Dedede as he lands with a crash. He lets out a bellowing roar as his transformation takes place, his size growing and his contorting his features as he turns into Giga Bowser. His eyes lock onto the seemingly tiny Dedede and he roars again launching himself forward with a headbutt and sending him flying through the air and smashing into the castle wall, leaving behind a huge crack. Giga Bowser advances and scoops him up as he tries to scramble away, slamming him repeatedly into the wall with a sickening crack each time. He eventually punches him through the wall completely, the power making him drop Dedede on the other side. In his rage he throws himself at the wall to get to his opponent, completely destroying the wall. Dedede is barely concious as he is lifted into the air and thrown with great force into the ground, leaving him lying a hole. Bowser feels the power begin to ebb out of him as he turns back into Bowser, the last of his rage dissipating with it. He looks down at his unconscious opponent, chuckling at the brutality of his attack. He snaps his fingers and a group of Koopa's rush forward, having fled from the throne room once the fighting started. "I want you to get to work on fixing this wall " he orders and begins to walk back to the castle "and take this '''King' ''down to the dungeon," pointing back at Dedede. His underlings get straight to work, getting out their hammers to dig down to extract their prisoner. Bowser walks through his ruined west wall and towards his throne where a Hammer Bros waits, bowing as his master approaches. "Do you want to send a messenger to the where the battle is happening, the King of Dreamland's army should surrender now that their leader has been captured" he says as Bowser seats himself at the throne. "Yes" he replies "but first you must send some troops to check up on my son, he should have completed his mission by now." The Hammer Bros nods his head and walks away as his King drums his fingers on the armrest of his throne, ignoring the sounds of rebuilding behind him. '''Winner: Bowser Expert's Opinion Both of these fighters were immensely powerful and as he was the stronger of the two, Bowser managed to come out on top in the battle as he could soak up more damage as well as dealing more out. King Dedede had the range advantage with his hammer as well as the quicker attacks but the voters felt this wouldn't be able to keep Bowser at bay long enough to land the finishing blow. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Nintendo Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Arena Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Super Smash Bros. Warriors